So Wrong, Yet, So Right
by RirinKamachi
Summary: Ok, I finally broke down and wrote a SasuNaru fanfic. It's my first 'non-heterosexual' love story, but I think it's good. It's been favorited at least 9 times on Fanlib, so it must not be too bad! Yay me!
1. Confessions

Chapter 1- Confessions

**Chapter 1- Confessions**

Naruto

"So, Naruto, what did you need to talk to me about?" Inquired the tall, white-haired toad-sage, Jiraya.

"Well, ero-sennin, there's this person that I've known for a long time. I thought I just thought of this person as a good friend, but now, I can't go five minutes without thinking of him- Uh, her!" The blonde haired, blue-eyed ninja confided in his sensei. "Why is that? Is it normal for friends?"

"And, why are you asking me?"

"Because," Naruto continued, "you're always doing research on things like that, and you're the only one I can turn to!"

Jiraya thought for a moment and tried to come up with the easiest possible way for him to explain to his knuckle-headed student. "Well, what kind of thoughts do you have about him?"

"HER!"

"Right, whatever. Just answer the question."

Naruto couldn't quite put these feelings into words, but found a phrase that might be able to fit the profile. "I just… want to be around her and do things together and never be apart."

Upon hearing this, Jiraya was elated to hear that: 1) he was considered important enough to be spoken with about this, 2) Naruto is finally growing up, and 3) he is finally coming out of the closet.

_But why does everyone always come out to me? _The man thought to himself.

"Well?" Naruto pried, getting impatient.

"Well, how does this person feel about you?"

Naruto thought hard on how to answer this one. He knows his friend is his best friend, but wasn't sure whether or not Sasuke felt the same. "Well, I know we're good friends…"

"Well," the pervy sage interjected, "Let me let you in on a secret." Naruto leaned in to listen intently when Jiraya continued. "There is one of two ways to go about this."

"What are they?" Naruto interrupted.

"Calm down, boy! I'm about to tell you!" Jiraya also growing impatient, but for a different reason. "One: you could express your feelings and possibly have your relationship with this person progress. Or two: You could just value the relationship you already have and not ruin it by doing something your friend isn't ready for."

Naruto absorbed the information his sensei gave him, and it kind of made sense.

"Naruto, why don't you go clear your head and go meditate or go on a walk or something." The Sage suggested.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "A walk sounds good. And, maybe I'll get some ramen while I'm at it!" Naruto said, getting up and running off.

_This should be interesting. _Jiraya thought, taking a sip of sake.

Sasuke

_Dear journal,_

Sasuke began writing in his emo diary.

_You're the only one that gets me. I could have a father to confide in had _Itachi _not ruthlessly slaughtered him and our entire clan! –sigh- Anyways, I have a problem. I was training with Naruto today and for some strange reason, I just couldn't get mad at him like usual. For example: He was talking crap and saying my Chidori is a sissy's move compared to the Rasengan. Psht, I mean, sure it makes bigger holes and stuff, but Chidori is more complicated. I'm sure he wouldn't be able to master it in ten years!_

_Anyway, I just couldn't get mad at him. Sure, my anger level was really high, but when I looked into his sparkling blue eyes, I just… I don't know…_

_What does this mean? Am I gay? Or is it just me learning to appreciate my best friend more? I mean, being gay isn't a terrible thing, but what would my parents think?_

_Ugh, I should just go take a walk and get some fresh air. Maybe that'll clear my head._

_Sasuke_

He finished writing and put the now closed diary into his desk drawer. He put the pen back in the cup on his desk, turned off his lamp and left his home after putting on his shoes.


	2. Clearing The Mind

Chapter 2- Clear the Mind…

**Chapter 2- Clear the Mind…?**

Naruto

Naruto left the shinobi sitting at the table at the restaurant and headed to the park. He figured that maybe if he ran into someone and hung out with them then maybe Naruto could just forget this whole thing.

It was a beautiful day; the sun was out, there were a few pleasant clouds, and kids were out playing games. There were a bunch of people at the park, but none of them were Naruto's usual friends.

He walked along the stone path until it came to the center where the other paths met by the Koi pond/fountain. He sat down and let out a disappointed sigh. "Maybe I'm making this more difficult than it really is…" He said to nobody in particular.

Suddenly, he felt a familiar presence approach, so he turned around and saw someone he kinda shouldn't be seeing at this point in time.

Sasuke

Before leaving his property, Sasuke decided to stop by the family shrine and pray for good fortune and direction; mostly about the 'problem' that is currently afoot. The prayer wasn't very long, but it meant a lot to him.

When he was finished, he closed up and left the Uchiha Mansion and headed for the Konoha Central Park. On his way, he was hoping to find a friend to talk to in order to possibly help him forget this little issue. Sasuke had nothing against homosexuals, but seriously didn't want to become one. Plus, you can't restore a clan with two individuals of the same sex…

Sasuke got lost in thought and before he knew it, he was at the Central Fountain. He stood there, mesmerized by the calming sounds of the water. He drew closer to the fountain's edge and stared into the water at the Koi fish. There was this one orange fish with yellow spots that instantly reminded him of Naruto.

He was thinking about what could wind up happening if these feelings turned out to be love. He was imagining how far things would go; what would happen to all of Sasuke's fan girls? Boy, would that be hell for them. A smile spread across his face as he imagined the looks on those girl's faces.

Just then, something in the water caught Sasuke's attention; a reflection in the water not belonging to him, but to the person who this is all about…


	3. First Date, Kind of

Chapter 3- First 'Date', Kind of

**Chapter 3- First 'Date', Kind of.**

"H-hey, Sasuke." Naruto stuttered, trying not to freak out. "What are you doing here? I mean, not that it's a bad thing…"

"Hi, Naruto. I'm just enjoying the weather; that's all." Sasuke lied, also trying not to lose it. Sasuke looked his friend in the eyes and felt his stomach go into a knot; his attraction for this boy was overwhelming. Sasuke then broke eye contact and continued staring at the water.

Naruto turned from facing his colleague to looking at the water as well. Both boys were silent for a bit, that is, until Naruto started feeling awkward… and hungry.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke said, still gazing into the pond.

"I'm kind of hungry… will you go to Ichiraku Ramen with me? Please?" Naruto asked, giving big puppy dog eyes. Sasuke looked over and his heart sank looking at him. He couldn't help but accept.

The boys left the fountain and walked off to the ramen shop for some food. On their way, they engaged in little to no conversation; awkward silence ensuing. On occasion, Naruto would point out someone wearing something weird or reminisce over their favorite missions.

They finally arrived at the shop and quickly took their seats; Naruto in his usual seat (the middle) and Sasuke sat in the seat on his left. They gave their orders and sat silently waiting for the food.

"Sasuke, can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked, getting fidgety.

"… um, sure." He replied, internally nervous.

"When we were training yesterday, you were different." The blonde shinobi pointed out. "Usually you snap at me when I say something about your Chidori. But yesterday, you didn't. Why is that?"

Upon hearing this, Sasuke's stomach did a backflip. _He's bringing this up now? And here of all places?_ He thought.

"I wasn't in much of a yelling mood. Bring it up again, I will be." Sasuke threatened.

"Oh, okay; that makes sense."

They were finally given their food and they, of course, ate it and didn't talk much. Sasuke was playing it cool, as usual, but on the inside, he couldn't stop thinking about his comrade.

When they finished, Sasuke decided to pay the bill and asked Naruto to join him on a walk to the woods near the training grounds. Naruto accepted and they walked to the destination. They were in the woods and found a large boulder where Sasuke sat down; Naruto next to him.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered in nervousness. "You're my friend, right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Well… that means I can talk to you about my problems, right?"

"Um… I guess…"

"Well, there's this person I really like, and I want to ask this person out… but I'm afraid of what they'd think." Naruto said, eyeing the ground. When he looked up at Sasuke, his face turned a slight shade of pink.

Sasuke saw this and his stomach turned. "Would this person be Sakura?" He asked.

"No."

"Hinata?"

"No. Quit guessing!" Naruto demanded, getting nervous.

"Well, Naruto, I think you should tell me who it is because then I'd know what to tell you."

Upon hearing this, Naruto got nervous. "I don't know if I can."

"Then, I can't help."

"Please, I know you can!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto, but if I don't know who, I can't-"

"It's you, Sasuke!" Naruto blurted out, interrupting the raven haired companion.

Sasuke turned beet red. He was shocked and really happy at the same time, but mostly shocked.

"N-Naruto…"

"I'm sorry! You probably hate me now! I'll just go." Naruto got up to leave, but Sasuke stopped him. "Sasuke, let me g-"

Naruto was interrupted by a kiss from Sasuke. He struggled at first, but he gave in to the pleasure.

"No, don't leave. Not without me."

At that, the two engaged into another deep kiss, embracing each other as the sun went down.


	4. Young Love

The two Shinobi finally made it to Naruto's apartment

The two Shinobi finally made it to Naruto's apartment. They stumbled into his home, laughing and heavily kissing. They made it to Naruto's bed and began taking each other's clothes off.

"Are… you sure… Naruto?" Sasuke asked, panting.

"Well… are you?" Naruto countered, lying on his back, looking his new lover in the eyes.

Begin Flashback

The boys were kissing atop the boulder in the woods when they heard a feminine gasp. The looked toward where the sound came from and saw Hinata standing there, blushing and holding back tears.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto asked, slightly embarrassed; not about being seen with Sasuke like this, but just because he got caught… kissing another guy…

"N-Naruto-k-kun? What… What's going on?"

"Hinata, be quiet." Sasuke demanded.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She squealed a little louder.

"Hinata?" A third voice sounded; it was Kiba. "Hinata, what's going on?" Kiba came into the clearing and saw Naruto and Sasuke, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Oh, hey guys-"

"N-Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun were… were…" She began crying at this point.

"Hinata! Shut up!" Sasuke demanded.

"Whoa!" Kiba exclaimed, "Don't talk to her like that! What's going on?!"

Not wanting to explain, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and they began running. Kiba and Akamaru took off after them.

"Sasuke-"

"Naruto, where should we go?"

"Uh…" Naruto thought for a second. "How about my place?"

_All this excitement is getting me turned on…_ Sasuke thought to himself. "Sure."

The boys finally lost their pursuer, thanks to Naruto's 'Kage Bushin No Jutsu' and transformation technique, making a copy of himself and Sasuke. They bolted to the apartment and stumbled into the door.

End Flashback

Sasuke continued kissing his beautiful blonde lover, moving from his lips down to his chest. As Naruto had his nipple nibbled on, he let out a soft moan.

Naruto felt up Sasuke's arm, over his shoulder and started caressing his hair. At some point, out of pleasure, Naruto wound up gripping Sasuke's hair a little too tight.

He stopped and looked Naruto in the eyes. "That hurt."

"S-sorry, I didn't mean-"

Sasuke put his index fingers over Naruto's lips to silence him. "It's okay."

Sasuke and Naruto commenced kissing when Sasuke felt Naruto get hard under the sheets. He looked his blonde lover in the eyes and saw him turn a lovely shade of pink.

"Do you want to?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to do anything Naruto wasn't ready for.

"Y-Yeah. Of course I do. But… which one gets… you know…?"

"Well, which one do you want to do? Give or receive?" Sasuke asked.

"W-Well… um, r-receive." He answered, running his fingers down his raven-haired lover's muscular chest.

Sasuke kissed him once more before sitting up and helping Naruto roll over. Once the blonde was in position, sasuke bent over and nibbled slightly at his neck.

"This'll probably hurt a little." He whispered when he released.

Naruto gave a shy nod as Sasuke sat back up, rubbing his fingers down Naruto's spine, making him tingle a little.

Sasuke took his fingers and inserted them inside, just so Naruto could get used to the feeling somewhat. With every motion, Naruto felt so much pleasure and wound up groaning, making Sasuke get more confident and more relaxed and turned on.

After he managed three fingers, he pulled them out then got his throbbing member in position.

"Ready?" He asked one last time.

"Y-Yeah." Naruto managed to say, breathing heavily.

Finally, Sasuke gave one big thrust and inserted himself inside his blonde beauty. Then Naruto felt this, he was overcome by both pain and pleasure, causing him to moan.

As the love-making commenced, Sasuke thrust in and out, speed picking up by command of Naruto. Suddenly, Sasuke had 'that feeling'.

"Naruto." He gasped.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"I'm going to cum, now."

"Jus-just do it in-inside of m-me." He stammered.

Just then, it happened; Sasuke released himself inside of his partner. Sasuke groaned from the orgasm and began breathing heavier. After that, he felt really tired, and he rested his upper body on Naruto's slightly sweaty back, both panting.

After a few seconds, Sasuke pulled out and rolled over onto the bed, followed by Naruto laying by his side, hand gently caressing his boy's pounding chest. Sasuke took his arm and wrapped it around Naruto's shoulder and used his other hand by holding Naruto's, Sasuke's thumb caressing the side of his lover's hand.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, looking up at him.

"Hn?"

"I… um…" Naruto didn't think he could say it, yet knew he could at the same time.

"You what?" He asked, drifting off slightly.

"I… love you."

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at the blushing blonde and smiled. "I love you too."

Upon hearing that, Naruto's face lit up. "Really?"

Sasuke nodded. "More than anything in the world."

Satisfied, both boys fell asleep embracing each other.


End file.
